


Under the Stars

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, feels overload as per usual, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some together time at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts).



> Based on Che's [lovely pic](http://cherryguevara.tumblr.com/post/112924988829/i-wanted-to-try-my-hand-at-doing-some-kind-of) posted on Tumblr. Thank you for everything you do. <3 And thanks to the fandom for the fact that almost everyone has some sort of trans headcanon!

Evenings like this, when the summer sky faded into a velvety blue and the first stars shone their light on the beach, were Steven's long-held favourite. Even more so when he was spending that time with Wallace after a period of separation that had only made them fonder of each other again. Steven held Wallace's hand, squeezing it gently as they watched the surf, feeling Wallace reciprocate and make his heart leap. 

“Thanks for meeting me here.”

“Of course,” Wallace said gently. “It's been over a week since we last saw each other, after all.”

Steven let his arm snake around Wallace, pulling him closer, feeling bare skin and the thin straps of elastic fabric that held Wallace's swim trunks up. “That used to be such a short time before,” he remarked absently, thinking of the days when Wallace had been Champion and Steven himself gone on cave expeditions in much more prolonged intervals than he did anymore, “but now, I just feel a little too used to it. To...being with you.”

Wallace leaned closer, shifting his weight onto Steven's side. He said nothing, but let Steven support him as they stood there longing.

“No one's around,” Steven ventured, a hint of mischief in his tone. Wallace laughed quietly, so that Steven more felt than heard it. 

“I'm hesitating between being careful and what you're suggesting, Steven.”

“We could always head home,” Steven admitted, though right now he was so accustomed to the sea air he could barely imagine being in a room. 

Wallace gave him a playful shove. “Who said anything about going home? Look.” He pointed towards a small enclosure at the far end of the beach, even more secluded than the rest of it. It was surrounded by largely eroded, yet still imposing rocks, with some grass scattered along the edges of the area. “It doesn't look very luxurious, but...” 

Stealthily, Wallace grabbed Steven's hand, guiding it towards his chest – and then, without warning, he pressed it lower against the front of his swim trunks. Steven felt the tight material, knew what lay beneath. He drew a sharp breath as Wallace evaluated their options, “I could make do with that place. But what do you think?”

“Wallace, I sleep in caves when I need to. This can count as luxury to me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Wallace retorted in a voice that was both deadpan and amused. “Then I suppose we should be sorted.”

Steven gave his crotch an indulgent squeeze. “If you're sorted, I am.”

“Then let's go,” Wallace said decisively, grasping Steven's hand to tug him towards the secluded spot. The sand shifted beneath their feet as they ran, far away, far from anyone. 

The separation had taken its toll. They barely paused to grab a beach blanket out of the bag of picnic necessities Steven was carrying – _there is sand here, let's not do it on the sand_ – and seconds later they were kissing, barely able to restrain themselves. Wallace was already ripping Steven's swim trunks down, making his arousal visible in the process. Steven had wanted to be more subtle, to perhaps let Wallace indicate whether he should be disrobed, but in truth they must both have been past caring. He dropped to his knees in front of Wallace, pulling his one article of clothing down with his teeth. 

“I missed this,” Wallace murmured as Steven instantly took the chance to kiss along his newly exposed groin. “I – I know we talked while you were gone, but –”

“I'll make it up to you,” Steven took just enough of a break to say. “Would you...kneel as well?”

Fixing him with a curious stare, Wallace complied. “Turn around,” Steven instructed, “if you want to, of course.”

“Of _course_ ,” Wallace mimicked happily. “Steven, why the secrecy, we've done all this before --”

“Nothing secretive,” Steven assured him, “but...” He lay down on the blanket, making his intent obvious as he nudged Wallace's legs with the side of his head. “If you would...”

Wallace caught on immediately, mounting Steven's face. “Mmm...been a while since we last did this. Oh – oh that's already good –” 

Steven rumbled a low _mm-hm_ as he licked up Wallace's conveniently placed clit and marvelled at the rhythmic motion of Wallace's hips over his head. It was harder than in some other positions to be precise but Wallace did not seem bothered by it; instead, he seemed to enjoy Steven's sloppiness. And nothing was hotter than having Wallace above him like this, riding him in a way that made Steven feel appreciated and almost used. He knew Wallace would never call it that, he knew that wasn't it really, but something about how okay he would have been with the idea fuelled his arousal as he lay there, attuned to Wallace's pleasure. His neck was beginning to ache but nothing could have made him pause now; he tilted his head further upwards and licked Wallace's opening, slipping his tongue in what little way it allowed while Wallace ground down on his face and groaned.

It was so lewd, and so perfect. Steven raised his hands to blindly pet Wallace's butt and thighs, then tried to help him stay propped up since Wallace was by now leaning forward, barely able to support himself against one of the rocks marking their private spot on the beach. “Mmm...” he intoned pleadingly, “Steven, more...”

Steven obeyed. He concentrated all his attention on Wallace's clitoris, by now noticeably harder and bigger than without stimulation. He sucked it in between his lips, or ran his tongue over it with as much pressure as he could manage, swirling from side to side as Wallace responded with growing enthusiasm. His entire mouth felt tired, but he couldn't stop. Not until Wallace was done. And soon that really was happening, with Wallace arching his back and _coming_. 

That sometimes occurred. An interesting thing Steven had learned from dating and engaging in so many intimate activities with Wallace was that, in fact, someone with a vagina could ejaculate when stimulated enough, when just right. Wallace's orgasm rushed against Steven's mouth and he could think of nothing else to do than to catch it all. Vaguely he thought that he should have been hesitant about it, or at least a little self-conscious, but his mind was simply too saturated with Wallace to process such considerations. Whatever Wallace gave him, Steven wanted. He swallowed everything as Wallace shuddered above him, moaning his name and eventually, after he quieted down somewhat, a soft _thank you._

“My pleasure,” Steven more breathed than said as he leaned his head back on the blanket, mouth and nostrils full of Wallace's taste and scent. 

Gradually, Wallace relaxed his position until he was leaning over Steven instead of on the rock, bringing their faces close enough for a kiss. Steven let him explore, let him taste what he tasted. The kisses quickly became so involved that Steven had almost forgotten how hard he was down there in favour of just melting into the contact – until he felt fingertips rubbing his erection invitingly. And Wallace sat up, still breathing heavily from all the kissing. Straddled Steven, and sank onto his lap with a shuddering moan.

Steven had to deliberately remind himself to breathe. “Wallace, is this...do you really want to...?”

Wallace chuckled, sliding himself even further down Steven's length. “Well, I can do this thing...called multiple...mmmhhh...”

Just hearing that pointed out so casually made Steven thrust upwards, eliciting a loud moan before Wallace descended on him again. They were joined beyond intimacy, a mess of slick heat that enveloped Steven completely when Wallace dropped to his lowest point, fixing him with a sultry look that made Steven's heart flutter. Everything went still. Steven felt himself thrumming along every nerve, surrounded by Wallace's deep inner pulse. 

“Please,” he breathed. “Please, Wallace.”

The response was wordless and swift when Wallace began bouncing up and down, throwing his head back but fully in control of the pace as he wasted no time in building it up faster. Steven loved it when he got like this, dispensing with all the mystery and just letting him know both physically and verbally how he felt. “I'm so...sensitive...”

“You had to – tell me that,” Steven bit out through gritted teeth just before Wallace came down on him again, putting all his weight into the motion. “A-ahhhhh!”

Wallace gave a self-satisfied laugh. “Yeah...” And yet he was bobbing frenziedly now, hair flying about his head in every which direction like seaweed in the tide. “But feels good...mmmh...”

“Yes,” Steven gasped, fingers digging into Wallace's hips. “I'm – I'm close –”

“Aaaah...” 

Some part of Steven wanted to beg Wallace to slow down, to prolong this, to pretend this moment could go on forever. But a much bigger part needed more, more of Wallace, more _everything_ – and it was that part that was winning out, for him and for Wallace clearly too. The pace had escalated to the point where Wallace barely had time to lift himself up properly as he moved; it was more that he undulated his hips back and forth, only sliding a small portion of Steven's cock out before allowing it all back inside. “Ugh,” he sighed every time Steven took his downward press as a cue to buck his own hips in response. “Ughh...I'm almost...”

“Wallace – is it okay to --”

“Yes,” came the breathless reassurance as Wallace's inner muscles began to shiver in orgasm, “yes, yes, come – _ahhh_...!”

Steven knew from long experience what it was like to feel Wallace finish from the inside, but that never prepared him for the sensation itself – the way Wallace's body overwhelmed him and pushed him into a shared climax. Holding Wallace down by the hips, he gave a last desperate thrust upwards (another ragged “yes” from Wallace at that), and then he no longer knew anything as his world became a whirl of bliss and colour; all he felt was his pleasure spilling over and Wallace riding out the wave.

Steven kept his eyes open throughout, his gaze fixed on Wallace even when it went haywire. His chest was still rising and falling rapidly when his eyes refocused and he saw that Wallace was smiling down at him, still straddling him, still keeping them as one. Maybe those moments of pleasure out of time really did count as a small forever.

Eventually, Wallace disentangled their bodies, only to lie down on top of Steven and kiss him again. Everything about them was in contact, messy and gloriously intimate. Wallace hooked a leg over him, grinding gently, even if they both knew that after this they needed at least a little while to recharge. But anything to bring home this satiated feeling that always arose between them, to bask in how irrefutably close the two of them were.

“I love you, Wallace.” Old information, whispered into Wallace's ear under flyaway hair damp with sweat.

“I love you too.” 

They didn't make it back home until the mist over the sea was rising towards the fading stars.


End file.
